


The Art of Seduction

by ChromeHoplite, gxlden



Series: Sebaciel Dialogue Prompts [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, cross dressing, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxlden/pseuds/gxlden
Summary: “It’ll be easy,” Sebastian said, starting on the right foot, “you just have to seduce them.”“You’re kidding, right? I’m about as seductive as a cabbage,” Ciel griped.





	The Art of Seduction

“How the hell am I going to stick these eyelashes on you if you keep blinking?” Sebastian chided Ciel, hovering over him, fisting the front of his hair and pulling it back so that the seated man was looking up at him. It’s not like Ciel really even needed the fake lashes, his own were so long and dark; they left smudges on his sunglasses and were already the envy of all the girls from the nearby sorority. When the adhesive finally dried to his satisfaction, he took a step back to examine his handiwork, “Okay babe, bat your lashes for me.”

The addition of the false lashes on his eyelids felt cumbersome and awkward and made Ciel sneer before he tilted his chin down, glancing upwards at Sebastian. He sighed once, then put on a smile as fake as his eyelashes and blinked rapidly, getting used to the extensions. “You don’t really think this is going to work, do you?” he asked, still doubtful of the plan that his frat brothers had proposed. Sure, he was the most petite among them, and he admitted that his features were rather “soft” and maybe somewhat “feminine” at the right angles, but he didn’t think that anyone would actually believe he was a girl, no matter how good his makeup looked or how naturally the borrowed bra had been stuffed. 

“We don’t have a choice but for this to work; we’re out of options. Do this,” Sebastian instructed, opening his mouth and smiling tight-lipped. When Ciel finally complied, Sebastian held his chin and applied the deepest shade of red lipstick he could find at the local drug store. The effect was quite lovely, making his big blue eyes pop -- and given the sheer amount of hair on the wig he was going to wear, it would definitely draw attention to one of his prettiest features. He smacked his lips together a few times, waiting for Ciel to mimic him, then used the tip of his thumb to remove the excess of colour that had spread across the cupid’s bow. “Besides, I offered; you know I have those boots in my closet,” he teased sheepishly. 

“You would look like one of the queens from RuPaul’s Drag Race; they wouldn’t even let you in the front door,” Ciel replied. As the night drew on, he became more and more worried about whether or not he could pull this off; he wasn’t much of an actor, after all. If he was discovered by their rivals in the Phi Delta house, not only would it be the most embarrassing moment of his life, but he would end up letting his whole fraternity down. Of course they would laugh it off soon enough, and they wouldn’t hold it against him, but the thought of it drew tight knots in his stomach all the same. He groaned, “Sebastian, I don’t know if I can do this…”

Sebastian knelt before Ciel, took his dainty left foot in his hand and began gently tugging the silky, nude coloured hosiery up his leg, hitching the dress higher as he went until the garter straps were noticeable. His long fingers smoothed the soft fabric, caressing the skin beneath it, kneading Ciel’s thigh before he heaved a sigh and fastened it. 

“It’ll be easy,” Sebastian said, starting on the right foot, “you just have to seduce them.”

“You’re kidding, right? I’m about as seductive as a cabbage,” Ciel griped. With a somewhat petulant attitude, he crossed his arms over his chest and resigned himself to his fate, letting Sebastian put the finishing touches on his outfit before he had to head out to the party. 

Sebastian stood, narrowing his gaze as he easily towering over his petite boyfriend. “Seductive as a cabbage, are you?” he challenged, taking Ciel’s manicured hand and bringing it to his hardening bulge. It throbbed in his pants, and he was sure Ciel felt it just as much as he did. “I’ve never wanted to fuck a cabbage before.” 

Ciel snorted, “But a watermelon is a different story.” Before withdrawing his hand, Ciel gave him a rough, teasing grope, smirking as he sat back and haughtily crossed one leg over the other. 

“Listen, that was _one time_ and I was drunk!” Sebastian quipped. “And you sat there and watched.” His hands wrapped around Ciel’s neck with a choker to tie it at the back and he could not help but inhale the light floral perfume he wore; it blended so perfectly with the scent he'd come to associate with his boyfriend. “Still doesn't change the fact that you're devastatingly beautiful; maybe I don't want you going there anymore. The Delta House dudes are savages.”

“And maybe I want a savage tonight,” Ciel said, lifting his chin. 

“That can be arranged,” Sebastian answered gruffly, throwing Ciel over his shoulder and smacking his ass hard enough to elicit a sound of mixed surprise and desire from the pretty boy. He left their mess of cosmetics behind in the communal dorm washroom and slammed the door to his bedroom behind them.


End file.
